Pirates
by RueLover1997
Summary: Pirate Au. Percy is son of the greatest pirate on the Seas. Jason is the son of the most powerful business man in the town of Olympus. When Jason's father executes Captain Poseidon Percy swears vengeance, and a few years later decides it's to time to take action, and kidnaps Jason, and forces him to be a member of the crew. Jercy later on (it was originally a Jercy request)
1. Chapter 1

AN: I got kinda bored so I decided to post this here since there's already two chapters, and I might write more for it later since I actually kind of have a plot. Here you go enjoy some pirate stuff.

CHAPTER 1

Jason woke up in a daze. As his vision came into focus he noticed that he was no longer in his comfortable bed room back home, but in a wooden room with lanterns lighting up different maps of the world hanging on the walls. The room rocked back and forth, and the sound of the sea came from all around.

Jason's head was killing him. He tried to reach up and massage his temples, but realized his hands were tied behind a chair, and his ankles were bound to the chair's legs. He fought against the binds, but with no success. He tried to scream for help, but discovered he was gagged. Seriously how did he keep missing this stuff!?

He continued to struggle and make muffled cries for help when the door opened up and a tall boy who looked about Jason's age came wandering in. He was turned so Jason couldn't see his face. "Struggling isn't going to do a thing Jason Grace," he teased, and finally turned around.

Jason stopped struggling immediately. He recognized this boy's face. It plastered every notice board in his town with the words "Wanted: Dead or Alive," written in red above it. The boy standing in front of him was none-other than the Great Pirate Jackson. This was the boy whose father used to be the greatest pirate of the generation. Nine years ago Jason's father, the owner of one of the most powerful trading companies of the Atlantic, Jupiter Trading Co., had detained Captain Poseidon and had him hung. No one had seen or heard from Poseidon's young son until about a year ago when a man washed up on the town of Olympus's coast claiming that the Great Poseidon's son had decided on following in his father's foot steps. Soon every town on the coast had heard of the seventeen year old pirate bent on avenging his father

Jackson must have seen the recognition on Jason's face because he grinned. "Oh so Merchant Boy recognizes me?' he laughed and sauntered over to Jason's chair. "I was hoping you would."

Jason screamed muffle obscenities at the pirate in front of him. Captain Jackson just laughed. "Here allow me to help," he said. Next thing Jason knew Jackson had taken his sword out of its holster and raked across Jason's cheek leaving a ragged cut, but cutting the gag loose.

Jason spit out the piece of fabric and glared at the boy in front of him. "How dare you take me here!" he snapped, "My father can have he hung for this!"

A look of complete loathing flashed across Jackson's face so fast Jason thought he imagined, but his voice showed how he really felt. "Don't you think I'm aware of that, Grace," he hissed, "I know better than anyone about your father having people hung"

Jason felt a pang of guilt but decided to ignore it. This boy had just taken him from the safety of his home, and locked him on a ship in the middle of the ocean; he shouldn't feel guilty. "If you know what my father will do, why bother taking me," Jason asked hoping to understand the crazy mind of a pirate.

A childish grin spread across Captain Jackson's face as if he was about to play a game, but the wild look in his eyes said it wasn't so simple. "I thought you'd never ask Merchant Boy," he laughed. "You see I have three different plans to get back at your father for murdering my only family. One, I kill you so that he can feel the sting of having a loved one torn from his life." Jason gulped, he didn't like that option so much.

Jackson continued to grin as he grabbed Jason's shoulders from behind, and whispered in his ear. "Two, I hold you for ransom milking your father for every ounce of money I can. Of course I can't leave you in pristine condition if I'm to get anything out of this.

Jason felt sweat breaking out across his neck and brow. "And the third option?" he asked his voice shaking with fear.

"Simple," Jackson said coming back around to Jason's front. His face was just inches from Jason's forcing him to look in the pirate's wild sea green eyes. "You, Jason, join my crew, and help me exploit your corrupt father."

Jason's mouth went dry. He could be abused, killed, or worse, become a criminal. "I never did anything to you," Jason said trying to be calm. "I didn't kill your father, and even if I did he would have deserved it."

Jackson's hand cut through the air so fast it whistled before hitting Jason square in the face. "Don't ever say my father deserved the death he had," he hissed sending spit all over Jason's face. "All my father ever did was give back to those your father ruined. Tell me how many people were put out of business by your father and left to starve, unable to afford a thing?"

Jason flinched. Sure his dad had put a few other local traders out of business, but that was just competition. "There's nothing wrong with what my dad has done," Jason said, trying more to convince himself than the captain, "What he does is nothing but business."

"Really? Because last I checked hiring pirates to attack other company's ships isn't business. It's underhanded and immoral."

"H-he wouldn't do that," Jason stuttered, "My father isn't the immoral one, it's you!"

The Captain raised an eyebrow. "I'm the immoral one? I help the poor, and accept people for who they are, which, from what I've heard, is the exact opposite of good old Jupiter Grace. I even heard he keeps trying to marry you off to different girls that, um how should I put this, aren't exactly your type." Jason felt sick. The boy was right; his father wasn't very accepting of Jason, or anyone who wasn't perfect in his eyes for that matter.

Jason swallowed hard. "Do I get a say in what happens with me?"

Jackson looked taken aback. "Of course," he answered sounding shocked, "Why wouldn't you? I'm not going to control your life, or at least not every aspect of it."

Wait; did a pirate just give Jason a choice? He did. Jason took a deep breath, "Can I have some time to think things over, Captain?" he asked. This was not the time to be brash.

Jackson gave a short laugh, and smiled. "Of course you can," he said wandering over to the door. Right before he left he turned back to give Jason one last smirk. "And please, call me Percy," he said with a wink, and left a blushing Jason to decide his fate.


	2. Chapter 2

_**CHAPTER 2**_

The second Percy shut the door the smirk faded from his face and headed towards the upper deck. Once he was outside the ship he could see the sun was rising, and yet Olympus was still visible on the horizon causing worry to set in.

"Hazel!" he screamed. Where the hell was his second in command? He opened his mouth to scream again when a mass of cinnamon curls bobbed up out of the crow's nest.

"Up here Percy!" the young girl screamed down to him.

Percy rolled his eyes; that girl was too reckless for her own good. "Hazel get down here!" he ordered. "We need to be out of site of the coast before the sun is completely up! Do you really want Jupiter Grace sending ships after us when he realizes his son is gone?"

Hazel's groan was loud enough for Percy to hear all the way below. "Fine," she yelled back, "I guess you have a point." Percy watched as she scrambled down the mast and ran over towards him.

"Happy now?" she teased.

Percy managed a small smile. "Yeah, now can you please find Frank and tell him to help us lower the sails a bit?"

"Sure thing!" Hazel replied and happily ran off to find her crew mate.

Percy watched until she disappeared below deck. Once she was out of sight he marched to one of the masts and began to work on one of the sales. Within two minutes Hazel was back on deck with a half asleep Frank in tow. Percy couldn't help but laugh at seeing Hazel, a scrawny five foot nothing thirteen year old, drag Frank, a six-foot tall well-built sixteen year old.

"Hazel the sun hasn't even risen yet," Frank groaned as Hazel dragged him to the sails, "Why do we have to up?"

"Because I don't feel like having the Pirate Hunter on our tail," Percy said giving frank a slap on the back, thus startling him. "Now help us out."

"Fine," Frank sighed. "I just don't get why you kidnapped guy if you're afraid his dad will arrest you?"

"Because we need dirt on his dad," Percy grunted as he adjusted the sail, "If we're ever going to take him down"

"Percy," Frank sighed as they finished with the sails, "Don't you think we could've found a way to do that without taking some innocent kid from his home. I know you want to take Grace down, but threatening his family seems to cross a line."

"Are you kidding me!?" Percy screamed. "I'm crossing the line!? He murdered my family in front of me!"

Hazel rested a hand on her captain's shoulder. "Percy, I want to get back at Jupiter just as much as you do, but Frank has a point," she said in gentle tone. "We can't just act randomly, not anymore."

Percy gave her a look of complete disbelief. "Hazel he's the reason all of us were cargo on slaver's ship. I think taking his son is about the kindest thing we could do."

Hazel flinched at the mention of their past but stood her ground. "Percy what if he chooses death over helping us or getting torture? Then we're no better than the man we're getting back at."

Percy let out a deep sigh. "This boy's father killed my father, blackmailed your parents, Hazel, then only stopped when the died, and hired the pirates that ransacked the ship Frank's parents were on," he said under his breath. "Why you would pity him, I don't know, but I can assure you his pampered son won't choose death. Otherwise I would never offer it."

The younger girl still looked uncertain but nodded anyway. "Let's just hope you're right, Percy."

Percy was about to assure his friends that he'd be shocked if he was wrong when he heard someone s come up from underneath. "Perce!" Grover yelled. as he stumbled over to his best friend.

"He… he says he's made a decision," Grover panted as he held on to PErcy's shoulder for support.

Poseidon's son gave his friend a confused look. "Who decided what?" he asked.

Grover rolled his eyes. "The Grace boy numbskull!" he screamed smacking Percy upside the head, "Who the hell do you think!?"

"Oh right," Percy mumbled rubbing his head. Then he realized what Grover had said. "OH! Right! Um.. then I guess I should get down there then. Shouldn't I?" Percy glanced at his friends for an answer.

Hazel just facepalmed. "Percy you're the captain!" she snapped, "You call the shots!"

He couldn't help but laugh. "I guess you're right. Now we know why you're second in command."

"Yeah, we do," Frank chuckled shoving Percy towards the door below deck, "Now go figure out what the plan is."

Percy gave his friends a nod and ran below deck to the navigation room. He stopped outside to smooth his long blue jacket he got off a guard before entering. Once he felt like he could talk to the boy without messing up he opened the door.

"I was wondering when someone would answer me," Jason complained from his chair, "I've been screaming for you for at least a half hour."

Percy had to take a breath before continuing. Maybe kidnapping a rich brat wasn't the best idea. "Well I'm sorry to keep you waiting," Percy said in a silvery voice. He figured the more pleasant he sounded the more likely Jason would join.

But he also figure intimidation might help so he pulled out his sword. "So tell me," Percy teased while he leaned against a table admiring his blade, "Should I go ahead and start fishing for information, or do you want to do this in another cabin?"

Jason's eyes filled with fear. "Wait!" he pleaded. "I didn't even tell you what I chose! You can't just torture me for fun!"

Percy gave a short laugh. "Well I just figured you wouldn't want to die, and torture was better than being a filthy pirate. So I figured we'd get a head start," he mocked starting to walk towards Grace. Don't call my bluff. Don't call my bluff, he thought with every step. All Grace needed to do was choose death, or torture and Percy was done for. Hurting people wasn't really his thing.

Then it happened. "I want to join the crew!" Jason blurted out causing Percy to stop dead.

"Really?" he said raising an eyebrow. "Why?"

Jason let out a deep breath. "Because you were right."

Ok Percy was sure he was hallucinating. "Did you just say I was right?"

Jason gave him a very confused look. "Yeah you were," he said. "My father isn't very accepting, and he has done some underhanded business before. Though the pirates are news to me."

Percy gave a short smile, but soon busted into a full out grin. "Oh thank God!" he laughed. "I'd be screwed if you didn't chose that."

Jason watched as Percy launched himself off the tabled and walked behind his chair. "Wait what!?" jason screamed as he craned his neck trying to see what Jackson was doing. "Why would you have been screwed?"

"Oh no reason," Percy assured him as he cut his bonds. "Oh it's just that if you didn't choose to join up with us I would of had to admit I was bluffing!"

"What!? So I didn't have to be a pirate" Jason yelled ripping his hands out of his now loose bonds.

Percy stood up after cutting Jason's ankle bonds. "Yep, but you can't go back on it. Now let's go introduce you to the rest of the crew!"

Before Jason could respond. Percy had grabbed his wrist and started to drag him upstairs. Jason didn't know what to do. He shouldn't have been shocked that a pirate pulled a trick like this, and he should be angry. But he wasn't angry. For some reason he was actually excited. He was finally free of all his father's rules, he no longer had to worry about his public image. He felt free. If that's just what it felt like to join the crew he couldn't wait to see what actually doing something to help those his dad had hurt felt.

* * *

AN: Okay that's all I have written for this so far. I don't know when the next chapter will be up since I'm currently writing the zombie AU. I think I'll just write it on my own schedule. So I'm sorry there probably won't be regular updates. They'll be sporadic and probably only happen when I'm having writers block with something else. So... yeah


	3. Chapter 3

_**CHAPTER 3**_

The young servant pulled back the large velvet curtains allowing the daylight to stream into the room. "Wake up Master Jason," the young boy said cheerfully. "You have a busy day ahead of you." When there was no response the servant stared over at the bed in confusion. The young master slept in too late as not to disappoint his father.

"Sir you really must get up," the boy, Connor Stoll, insisted as he made his way to Jason's bed. "You have meeting all day with your fa-" as he threw back the sheets he stopped dead and screamed. The boy was missing from his bed. His insides turned to ice. If Jason Grace was missing Connor was as good as dead. It wouldn't matter if he had anything to do with it or not. Jupiter controlled this town. He could say that someone had killed the mayor and kept his head on a fence post for a month, and the mayor himself would agree with him and have the accused executed.

No, Jason may not have been missing. He could have just as easily woken early, and gotten ready on his own. Yes, that had to be what happened. There was no way he could be missing. The Grace Manor was to heavily guarded for anyone to get in or out. Connor kept trying to force himself to believe in the idea while he hurriedly made the bed. He had almost managed to convince himself when his older brother Travis came barging into the room.

"Connor we need to leave now!" he said hurriedly and rushed across the room to him.

Connor looked at his brother in confusion. "Travis what are you talking about. Why do we need to leave? What crazy scheme do you have now?"

Travis didn't answer. Instead he pulled a folded piece of paper out of his shirt and sat it on the bedside table. Connor looked closer and saw it was stamped with a seal Connor couldn't quite make out, but it couldn't be anything good. The freezing fear crept back in Connor's insides. "Travis what did you do?" he asked under his breath. When Travis didn't answer he began screaming. "Travis what the hell did you do!?"

The older boy just shook his head. "I can't explain now," he insisted as he began to tear apart the freshly made bed. "We have to be gone before Grace notices his son is gone." He had already managed to tie all the sheets together and threw them out the window like a crude latter.

He was already halfway out the window when Connor pulled him back into the room. "What in the world are you doing!?" he snapped. He was starting to worry for Travis's mental health. "Why can't we just leave through the front door like normal people!? And what do you mean Jason is _gone!?_"

"I told you," he hissed as he brushed himself off. "I'll explain later. For now we need to get the hell off of the property if we want to live."

Connor froze at the mere thought of death "Now are you ready to leave?" Travis asked from the window sill. He was holding his hand out in a welcoming and hopeful gesture to his brother.

Connor hesitated. Maybe if he acted like this didn't happen he would live. Running could always put him in more danger. Shouts could be heard down the hall. "Where in the seven hells is my son!?" Jupiter's voice boomed. "I swear if that worthless rat is still asleep!"

Travis's eye flicked to the door in terror, and then back to his brother. "Connor I'm begging you," he pleaded sounding close to tears. "Come with me I promise I'll explain once we're safe."

Connor bit his lip. He didn't have any time to decide. Grace was right outside the door. He needed to know now. With one final glance over the shoulder he took his brother's hand and clambered out the window. Just as their feet hit the ground they heard the door's in the room above burst open, and screams of fury erupted from an furious father. The two twins though managed to run to the edge of the property, and escape over the wall unseen.

* * *

Jupiter Grace threw the intricate wooden doors wide open. In less than a second he had managed to take in the entire scene of what was his son's room and began screaming obscenities. It wasn't the linen latter that bothered him; nor was it the bed torn to shreds. It was the letter sitting neatly on the table that had set him off. Even from across the room he could see that is was sealed shut by the mark of Poseidon.

Servants came in and gasped at the mess. "Sir what happened, is everything alright?" quite a few asked, but after the fifth time asking with no answer they finally stopped. They began to almost unconsciously clean the room. A few disassembled the latter, and a few made the bed. Jupiter just stood there glaring at the seal. He did not stop a single of his servants from going about their work, not until one dared to pick up the letter.

"Do not, under any circumstances, touch that," he growled through a clenched jaw. The maid dropped the letter in shock and quickly scurried away. Jupiter ignored her and finally moved from his spot in the doorway. As he walked across the room to the bed stand on which the letter sat his staff shot him nervous and curious glances out of the corner of their eyes. Slowly he picked up the letter, broke the seal, and read.

_Mr. Jupiter Grace_

_A few years back you had my father and his crew hung for their so called crimes. It happened six years ago to the day to be exact. One of those crew members was Hermes Stool. You kept his young sons as servants for yourself while you sold me to a slaver expecting to see me again. Well I love to tell you that you will be seeing me again. Only this time it will be you with the noose around your neck, not my family. I have decided to slowly but surely make you feel the pain I went through. So, with the help of Hermes's boys, I have taken the liberty to have your son be a guest on my ship. _

_ With Not So Much Love,_

_ Percy Jackson_

Jupiter only read it once before crushing it in his hand and shoving it into his pocket. Without a word he stormed out of the room. He burst through the front doors of the manor and quickly made his way down the stairs to his carriage that had already been drawn to the front to take him to a business meeting. Unfortunately he would not be making this meeting. Instead he would be riding to every ship yard in the bay, to his shipping warehouse, and to city hall. At each stop he would deliver the same message. He wanted Jackson hunted down and brought to him alive so he could tear him to shreds himself. His crew was to be slaughtered, and their heads to be put on platters. The Stoll boys were to be killed on sight, and he didn't want a single piece of them left intact. Most importantly, Jason was to be brought to him alive.

* * *

AN: Thank you so much for the rapid positive response. It really meant a lot. Within less than a day I had gained seven follows! This is a lot for me in a single day, even if it doesn't seem like much. Reviews, follows, and favorites keep me writing so are always appreciated. I'll try to do monthly updates since I'm writing a few things at once. Once again thank you for the positive response and I hope you continue to like it.


End file.
